


Tadashi's Hat

by Hiway202



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Backstory, Canon Backstory, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: Hiro remembers how Tadashi got his San Fransokyo Ninjas hat.





	Tadashi's Hat

Hiro sat in what now was his own room on his red bean bag chair messing with Tadashi's hat. It was Tadashi's favorite hat; a San Fransokyo Ninja's hat, their favorite baseball team. Hiro remembered the day Tadashi got that hat. Boy, what an eventful day that was. But it didn't matter any more. You know why? Because Tadashi was dead.

Aunt Cass came up into Hiro's room. She had a plate of food for him, but that didn't matter either because he didn't eat anything anymore anyway.

"How are you doing, Hiro?" Aunt Cass asks, a little concerned that Hiro hasn't eaten, slept, or left the room for weeks. Hiro shrugs.

And then there's that little thing. Hiro just isn't himself. He hardly talks anymore. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Hiro fiddles with the hat some more, his eyes never leaving it. Cass notices.

"Isn't that Tadashi's hat?"

"It _was._ " Hiro says harshly. Too harshly. Aunt Cass tries not to flinch but just remembers that Hiro is suffering. "Tadashi's _dead._ " Hiro points out. Even Hiro flinches at how harshly he is talking. Why is he acting like this? He was such a sweet kid.

Aunt Cass decides to try and keep this conversation going, though with how Hiro is acting she should probably try and back off. "I remember the day Tadashi got that hat," Cass says.

"Me too," Hiro says, much calmer. Aunt Cass figured that Hiro was probably feeling bad for how he snapped at her. "But-" _Uh, oh._ "-that doesn't matter anymore. He's dead!"

"I found that it sometimes helps to think back to happier times when you are sad or frustrated."

"I'm not sad. Or frustrated. I just don't want to think about Tadashi right now. It hurts."

"Well, okay. Just try to keep what I said in mind." Aunt Cass turns to leave.

"Kay," Hiro mumbles. His aunt leaves and Hiro slowly twirls the hat in his hands. He did remember the day Tadashi got that hat. The memories kept entering his head. He tried to get them to leave. He didn't want to cry. Not anymore; he was done with crying.

"Go away," he mumbled, talking to his thoughts. The memories kept entering his head. Why wouldn't they stop? Why couldn't he just grieve in peace? "Grr!" A tear of anger, frustration, and sadness escapes his eye. Then another one. And one more.

And before Hiro knows it, he is lying on the ground curled up in a ball, crying, his face buried in Tadashi's hat. He just can't help it. He is going to remember the day Tadashi got this hat.

* * *

_It was four years ago making Tadashi seventeen and Hiro ten. Aunt Cass decided to take them on a trip to the San Fransokyo Ninja's game that day. They were all very excited. It was the first game of the season and it was their favorite team so this was surely going to be a lot of fun._

_The three of them were walking to their seats in the top section on the highest level on the third base line. Terrible seats, they knew, but they were the cheapest giving them more money to buy things._

_"Cool hat!" Tadashi says, pointing at the hats for sale as they pass them. The hat he is pointing at is a San Fransokyo Ninjas hat._

_"Cool, expensive hat," Aunt Cass points out. The two Hamada brothers had $50 each to spend. That included food, drink, and anything else they wanted to buy. That hat cost $50 meaning Tadashi would have nothing else to spend for the day and he still had to eat._

_They continued walking to their seats, finally making it all the way to the top of the seating to where they sat. The game was about to start and Hiro and Tadashi being boys were hungry even though they had only eaten an hour ago, because you know, boys are always hungry._

_"Hey Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked. "Tadashi and I are going to go get some food, okay?"_

_"Didn't you guys just eat literally an hour ago?" The boys nodded, smiles on their faces. "Okay, fine. Just hurry back, okay? You don't want to miss the first pitch."_

_"Thanks!" Hiro and Tadashi give her a quick hug before leaving to go get some food; hot dogs they've decided._

_On their way to the hot dog vendor, they pass by a bar as an obviously drunk man approaches them._

_"Hey lithle boy," the man says, slurring his words. He is obviously very drunk. He must have came to the game this way because there is no way he could have gotten this drunk that fast. They haven't even had the first pitch yet. The man hands a bear to Hiro. Hiro tries not to take it, but the man shoves it in his hands. "Try a thip."_

_"Uh, no thanks. Sorry. I'm good. Here you go." He hands the bottle back to the man. He won't take it._

_"Take a thip you big lithe bithch."_

_"No thanks, here you go." Hiro tries to hand the bottle back again. Still no luck. And the next thing Hiro feels is a sharp pain on his cheek. Did- Did that man just slap him?_

_"Don't you lay a hand on my little brother!" Tadashi yells at the man before punching him right in the nose. And then the next thing that happens is Hiro and Tadashi get pulled away by two security guards and the bottle of liquor crashes on the floor, soaking Hiro's shoes._

* * *

_Aunt Cass was sitting in her seat at the game. It was now the third inning and her two nephews were no where to be found. She was getting worried, but what guardian (or parent) wouldn't be? They were the only family she had and she couldn't lose them just like she lost her brother and sister-in-law seven years before._

_Aunt Cass debated weather to go look for them or stay at her seat in case they came back. She finally decided to leave and look for them. As soon as she left the stands, though, she missed a message on the Jumbo Tron:_ _**Cassidy Hamada Report to Security Section 5.** _

* * *

_"We're not lying!" Hiro frustratedly proclaimed as Tadashi held his face in his hand. The security officers were going to kick them out of the baseball game, Tadashi for attacking a person and Hiro for being underage holding a bottle of liquor. Hiro was trying to tell them what happened, but to no avail, and Tadashi was frustrated because he didn't know what to do to protect Hiro and not get them kicked out of this game._

_"Our aunt is here, what about her?" Hiro asked. "What is she going to think when we suddenly don't show up back to our seats?" The officer considers what Hiro says._

_"You have an aunt here with you?"_

_"Yeah," Hiro says._

_"Her name is Cassidy Hamada," Tadashi says._

_"Well, we can send out a message on the Jumbo Tron, but only for the rest of this inning. I can't guarantee she'll see it. If she doesn't come by the fifth inning we are going to have to kick you out, aunt or no aunt," one of the officers says._

_"Wait, Tadashi, do you have your cell phone?" Hiro asks his brother._

_"No, I left it at home. I had to charge it." Hiro face palms._

_"If you know your aunt's phone number you can call her using our phone," one of the security guards offers. Hiro and Tadashi look at each other before scrambling over to the phone._

_"Hi, you have reached Cassidy Hamada's voice mail. I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but leave your name and number and-"_

_"She's not answering, straight to voicemail," Tadashi says._

_"Oh yeah! Darn it! She left her phone at home. She didn't want it to distract her from 'family bonding time.'" Hiro says, putting air quotes around the last three words. Tadashi groans._

_"Unbelievable. We are going to get kicked out of a baseball game," Tadashi says._

_"The first game of the season too," Hiro whines._

_"Sorry you two, but you shouldn't have done what you did."_

_"We didn't do anything!" Hiro complains._

_"Stop lying!" The security officer says._

_"We're not lying!" Hiro frustraitedly proclaimed for the fifth time that day and Tadashi put his face in his hand yet again._

* * *

_Aunt Cass was dreadfully worried. Hiro and Tadashi were not seen at any of the places selling food that she checked at. Sure, there was a lot of buisness there and the vendors had a lot of other customers to fill their minds but when Aunt Cass showed the vendors the pictures of her two nephews she had in her wallet they said that they hadn't seen them. And, come on, who couldn't remember Tadashi or Hiro's adorable faces?_

_Cassidy wished that she had her phone with her. Then she could at least have a chance of getting any messages that might be Hiro or Tadashi but she left it at home and home was thirty minutes away. And she couldn't just leave to go get it. What if Hiro and Tadashi showed up. She needed to be here for them._

_She debated on whether or not to ask a security officer for help. Maybe they can help her locate the two boys. But, she desides not to. She has to find them on her own. She doesn't want to look like a bad gaurdian._

_"Dude, that was an awesome forth inning!" some person says, that walks by her._

_"Yeah, I know, can you believe Babetski hit that grand slam with two outs? Like, I mean, how cool was that?" The two random teens walk along talking about the star player, Kazuki Babetski. Aunt Cass doesn't care about that, she just cares about how many innings there are left. The forth inning just ended so that makes it the fifth inning now. Cass has five innings left to find them, the fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth. She'll have even more time if it goes into extra innings. She silently hopes that it does._

_So if Aunt Cass wasn't going to ask for help then what was she going to do to find them?_

_She had no idea._

* * *

_"It's the fifth inning, kids, and we haven't heard any word from this 'Aunt Cass' of yours. Sorry, but we are going to have to kick you out of the game now."_

_"What?!"_

_"This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Hiro says. Tadashi mumbles something under his breath._

_"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is you can follow us outside the park nicely. The hard way, well, we could get the police involved and see what they want to do with two foolish kids like you."_

_"We'll take the easy way," the two boys mutter simultaneously._

_"Good choice." They follow the security officers outside the ballpark._

_"It's like we're a puppy or something," Hiro mutters. Tadashi snorts._

_Soon they are out of the park. The officers, clearly having finished their job, re-enter the baseball stadium and leave the brothers out to fend for themselves._

_"This is silly," Hiro says looking at the baseball stadium._

_"This isn't even funny, it's completely stupid!" Tadashi says._

_"Is this even legal?" Hiro asks._

_"Apparently so," Tadashi responds. "Gosh, Aunt Cass must be really worried right now."_

* * *

_And she was. The fifth inning turned into the sixth and then the seventh and before she knew it, it was the ninth and final inning as the opposing team was no where close to catching up to the SF Ninjas. The Ninjas won the game 10-4, and everyone quickly evacuated the stadium._

_"Ma'am, you need to evacuate the stadium please. It is time for us to close down for the day," A security officer told her. Suddenly Aunt Cass didn't care if she seemed like a bad guardian, she just needed to have her nephews back._

_"Have you seen my nephews?"_

* * *

_Hiro and Tadashi were getting worried. The game had ended over an hour ago and Aunt Cass hadn't come out yet. No one was around the stadium anymore and they were starting to wonder if they had been abandoned. They didn't want to take the subway without her, just incase she was still here, so they kept waiting._

_Suddenly, the San Fransokyo Ninjas baseball team started walking to head home for the day. That's how you know Hiro, Tadashi, and Aunt Cass were supposed to be at home by now. All the team members were passing them, when suddenly star player Kazuki Babetski dropped his baseball hat. Tadashi, wanting to be helpful reached down to pick it up. He studied the hat. It was way cooler than the one that they had for sale at the hat booth. He handed it to Kazuki._

_"Hey, what are you two still doing here? The game ended two hours ago?" Kazuki asked. Hiro answered: "We got separated from our aunt and we're trying to find her!"_

_"This was the first game of the season. It was supposed to be a great deal of fun for us. I was supposed to protect Hiro, but I feel like I let everyone down. I got us kicked out of the game. I'm a terrible big brother," Tadashi said._

_"How'd you get kicked out of the game?" Tadashi told him the story. Afterwards, Kazuki said, "I don't think you've been a bad big brother, I think you've stuck to your brother's side through this all. That's what makes a great big brother. Here, you seem to like this hat, why don't you keep it?" He hands the baseball cap to Tadashi._

_"Are- Are you serious?" Tadashi asks._

_"Yep, I think you deserve it."_

_"Thank you!" And with that, the baseball player leaves with it's other teammates._

* * *

_"There you boys are! I was so worried about you!" Aunt Cass said as she was escorted out of the stadium by the security officer like the two boys were that day. It was now three hours after the game had ended and everyone was just ready to go home. After they get on the subway she asks, "What happened?"_

_Hiro told her the story about the drunk and how the bottle of liquor was shoved in his hands and how he was slapped and how Tadashi defended him._

_"Well, we're all safe now," Aunt Cass says. Hiro snuggles up next to her._

_Safe at last._

* * *

Hiro sat up after remembering that story and looked at the hat he held in his hands. Tadashi got the hat for being a great big brother. Maybe Hiro could be a great little brother and remember the day and tell that story for generations to come. When ever someone asked about it he could spread the joy by telling it.

Later that day, Hiro registered for college. They gave him a lab like any robotics student, but in memory of Tadashi, Hiro got Tadashi's lab. Hiro hung the hat on one of the lamp covers and looked back to admire it. Then his friends, Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred entered the room.

"Hey, isn't that Tadashi's hat?" Honey Lemon asked.

"You know, I've never actually heard the story behind that hat," Go Go said out of curiosity.

"Yeah, he wore it all the time, never actually knew why. Said it was special to him or something," Wasabi said.

"Guys, do I have a story for you!"

"Oh, boy! Story time!" Said Fred excitedly, and they all listened to the exciting story.


End file.
